Resultados
by susuki k sawada
Summary: Gokudera recibe los análisis de un examen medico hecho por Shamal, esperando estar enfermo...sin embargo recibirá la mejor noticia de su vida.


Bueno, este es el segundo fanfic que publico acá… Me siento nerviosa w! y más por las advertencias ¬w¬.. Espero que no tengan problemas con ello.

Desde ya gracias a todos por leer n.n, espero que lo disfruten.

Advertencia: desde ya Mpreg, romántico (o eso creo yo) y también...algo que nunca vimos en la vida...un Gokudera sensible xDDDD

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen todo esto y mucho mas se lo debemos a la tan amada y proclamada Akira Amano-sama! (Piensen...si fuera mío todo esto ya haría realidad los sueños todas/os ustedes chicas/os xD)

**Familia**

Okay...

Su día no podía estar peor.

Tener que estar esperando durante una hora los resultados de unos malditos exámenes médicos era realmente fastidioso, y mas, si era Shamal el que se los hacia... Tardaba mucho en dárselos. Realmente lo iba a matar cuando volviera con los resultados.

El y sus malditos mosquitos tienen la culpa de que este en este momento enfermo. De todas las miles y miles de personas que habitaban en este mundo justamente a él tenían que venir a picar...y encima era nuevo...en cuanto tuviera algo malo iban a volar cabezas a dinamitasos y todo por cortesía de Gokudera Hayato.

Pero aun quedaba mas, ya que este último mes y medio sufría de mareos, nauseas, vómitos y cambios de humor insoportables. Gokudera aun no comprendía como el idiota de Yamamoto lograba soportarlo (desde hace dos años que eran novios)...todo el mundo, incluyéndose, pensaba que sus cambios de humor eran insoportables, pero al idiota todo esto le resultaba muy divertido...realmente daban ganas de matarlo...

-Hayato...ya tengo los resultados -Dice al fin Shamal trayendo los resultados en sus manos-

-Era hora, no tengo todo el día para estar aquí, tengo que proteger al Décimo -Dice Gokudera Serio-

-Hum...lo siento Gokudera, pero temo que tendré que hablar con Tsuna para que ahora en mas y por mucho tiempo te excuse de tus deberes como Guardián -Dice Shamal alejándose un poco de Gokudera, al ver que este comenzaba a temblar enojado-

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOOOOSSSS? -Grita histérico haciendo que su grito se escuche hasta afuera del lugar donde se encontraban Tsuna, Yamamoto y los demás, haciéndolos temblar- ¡¿ Por que demonios harás eso? -Dice todo alterado-

-T-Tranquilízate H-Haya...Hayato -Dice Shamal- E-Escucha...Como te dije ya tengo los resultados...

-¡¿Y? -Pregunta impaciente-

-Te tengo dos noticias...

-¿Buenas o malas? -Pregunta asustándose un poco-

-Eso depende del punto de vista de uno...

-Bueno...ya, ya...y ¿Cuales son? -Impaciente-

-La primera es que ya se que hace el nuevo mosquito...la segunda es que calculando el tiempo en que te pico el mosquito hace mas o menos dos meses y el tiempo de tus nuevos síntomas. Mas los nuevos exámenes que te hice, estoy en condiciones de decirte que... -Toma aire- que Yamamoto va a ser padre...

-...

_De acuerdo._

-Felicidades Hayato...

_Yamamoto._

-Estas...

_Esta total y absolutamente…_

-Embarazado...

-...

Tres.

-...

Dos.

-...

Uno.

-¡YAMAMOTOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Muerto._

El grito de Gokudera hizo temblar a toda Namimori y asustar a todos sus amigos, mientras que Yamamoto afuera del lugar se preguntaba que fue los que hizo sin imaginarse, por supuesto, esta situación.

La cara de Gokudera pasó a tener un color rojo de rabia a tener un sonrojo instantáneo al procesar la noticia. Iba a ser padre...

El momento de rabia se le paso, para dar lugar a un shock momentáneo y una alegría inmensa. Estaba embarazado, en su ser había una personita que dependía de él y era de Yamamoto. Sin comprenderlo comenzó a temblar.

Shamal viendo esto sonríe y decide salir del lugar para controlar al resto de la familia Vongola, que deben estar preocupados por el grito que dio y, aparte, para dejarlo a solas...lo necesitaba.

OK, lo admitía. Estaba asustado, muy asustado...ser hombre, estar emparejado con uno y encima estar embarazado de él era muy sorpresivo...sin contar con lo que dirán Tsuna y los demás cuando lo sepan...incluso Yamamoto...

Las dudas sobre si Yamamoto y los demás lo aceptarían inundaron su cabeza, dándole aun mas miedo del que ya en si tenia...por un breve momento pensó en desaparecer de Namimori y comenzar una nueva vida con su hijo/a en otro lado

-¿Gokudera? -Una voz lo llamo desde la puerta del lugar en donde estaba-

Pero no. Jamás podría dejar Namimori y menos a él...a Yamamoto Takeshi, a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo...por eso la idea de fuga se disipo de inmediato de su cabeza y tan solo se limito a comenzar a temblar mas fuerte.

- Gokudera ¿Te pasa algo?... ¿Que fue lo que te dijo Shamal? -Pregunta Yamamoto cada vez más alterado al ver que Gokudera no le respondía-

No podía, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no encontraba las palabras para decirle...solo podía quedarse ahí, parado sin decir nada, temblando a la vez, de felicidad y miedo.

Yamamoto no pudo soportar mas la situación se acercó alterado a Gokudera y lo obligo a que lo mirase.

-Gokudera ¿Que te sucede?..-murmura Yamamoto colocando sus manos en el rostro del otro- ¿Por que estas llorando?

Era tanta la emoción que no se había dado cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Aparto las manos del Takeshi de su cara y se seco las lágrimas.

-S-Shamal me hi...hizo los estudios y me dijo que el mosquito hizo que yo pudiera...q-que...-No podía hablar, un nudo se había formado en su garganta y no lograba articular palabra alguna-

-¡¿Que pudieras que? ¡Por favor habla Gokudera! -Dice nervioso Yamamoto al no saber que le pasaba a su novio-

Gokudera cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, para luego separar de a poco sus labios y decir tartamudeando, aun con los ojos cerrados...

-El...e-el mos-mosquito me dio la facul-facultad de poder tener hi-hijos...-Dice tartamudeando con miedo-

-¿Q-Que...? -Pregunto el otro abriendo los ojos asombrado, mirando atónito a Gokudera, que temblaba aun más-

-Estoy embarazado Yamamoto...Vas a ser padre...

Al decir eso Gokudera se esperaba de todo, un "¡No es posible, aléjate!", o un " ¡Ese niño no es mío! " o tal vez " Eres un monstruo, un hombre jamás podría quedar embarazado"...pero espero en vano...nada de eso llegaba, ni siquiera un grito histérico de negación, nada...solo había en la habitación un tortuoso silencio que desesperaba a Gokudera.

-No es posible...

Ahí estaba...Si se lo esperaba. Sinceramente esperaba esa frase y más con el tono con el que lo uso...casi inaudible. Estaba preparado para escuchar eso pero no por ello significaba que no le dolía, realmente sentía a su corazón caerse en miles y miles de pedacitos...hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon y lo abrazaron fuerte.

-Voy a ser padre...voy a ser padre...-le repite asombrado-

De acuerdo...esto si que no lo esperaba, que Yamamoto lo abrasara de esa forma mientras repetía "voy a ser padre" era total y absolutamente inesperado, al igual que la dulzura y el amor con la que lo hacia.

-¿Y-Yamamoto?...-Pregunto confundido Gokudera-

-Jajajajajaja ¡Voy a ser padre! -Grito el japonés a los cuatro vientos, alejando un poco a Gokudera para no dejarlo sordo-

Gokudera lo miro aun mas confundido, ya que, al Yamamoto apartarlo de él pudo visualizar en el rostro del japonés muchas cosas...como que sus ojos estaban iluminados, brillando, incluso , se podía notar que estaba al borde de las lagrimas y con un montón de sentimientos mezclados, pero ninguno de ellos malo. Por otro lado, su sonrisa era más grande y hermosa de lo habitual...los que quería decir que el moreno estaba... ¿Feliz?

-Gokudera...-Dice mirando a los ojos al peligris y colocando sus manos en la cara del mismo, acariciándolo- gracias...

-¿Q-Que...? -Pregunta, ya ni entendiendo la situación-

-Gracias...-le da un beso- gracias...-le da otro- gracias...-otro-

Gokudera sin entenderlo lo para con una mano, mirándolo raro.

-¿Que?... ¿Gracias por que?, ¿Estas feliz?- pregunta Gokudera mirando al sonriente Yamamoto - y-yo pensé...

-¿Pensaste que...? ¡Por Dios Gokudera no pienses boberías! -Dice sonriendo- ¡ ¿Como no voy a estar feliz? ¡ Estas embarazado! -Dice besando tiernamente a Gokudera en la frente-... ¿Como no voy a agradecerte?...si no te basto con darme todo tu amor, si no que también me vas a hacer padre...estas esperando un hijo mió...-murmura-

-Yamamoto...-murmura mirando al otro-

El japonés no dice nada, solo se limita a mirar la panza de Gokudera y a colocar una de sus manos en ella acariciándole tiernamente. El peligris coloca una de sus manos sobre la de Yamamoto haciendo lo mismo, sin poder evitarlo los dos sonríen y se miran...Yamamoto lo hace con amor y dulzura provocando un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de Gokudera y un idiota murmurado, para luego abrasarse fuertemente.

Ambos se quedan así...en silencio, demostrándose el uno al otro el amor y la alegría que sentían a través de ese abraso y de las lágrimas de felicidad que salían de sus ojos y que viajaban por las mejillas hasta caer en hombro ajeno.

Duraron largo tiempo así hasta que Yamamoto se aparto de Gokudera seco las lágrimas de ambos y se alejo un poco mas, extendiendo su mano hacia el peligris...

-Vamos...-le dijo sonriendo-

Gokudera asintió al tiempo que tomaba su mano, entrelazando los dedos, comenzando a caminar hasta la salida.

Eran felices, muy felices y nadie podría arruinar este momento. Juntos nada ni nadie podría separarlos ...E iban a enfrentar los problemas como lo que eran ahora...una familia... solos él, Yamamoto y el bebe...o por lo menos eso creía porque instantáneamente al abrir la puerta vieron a lo lejos a Shamal hablando con Ryohei, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi y Tsuna mientras que Lambo e I-pin correteaban por ahí.

-Shamal les esta contando todo...quédense tranquilos -Dice Reborn que estaba allí al lado de la puerta-

-¡ ¿Q-Que? -Pregunta Gokudera alterado, nervioso, histérico-

-Tranquilízate Gokudera...va a estar todo bien -Dice Yamamoto, abrazándolo-

Aun estando abrazado a Yamamoto, no pudo evitar sentir nervios por lo que dirían hasta se sobresalto cuando unos gritos se hicieron escuchar. Al mirar a donde se producían esos gritos, se encontraron a todos sonriendo y riendo alegremente, y desde donde estaba pudo oír a Ryohei decir:

-¡ Por fin ese cabeza de pulpo hizo algo bien! ¡VOY A SER UN TIO EXTREMADAMENTE EXTREMOOOOOO! -Luego de eso más risas se oyeron-

Gokudera mira sorprendido hacia aquel lugar al tiempo que Reborn y Yamamoto sonreían.

-¿Ves? te lo dije jajajajajaja- se ríe feliz Yamamoto-

-Ciaossu, felicidades Gokudera y Yamamoto -Dijo en tono alto, muy alto Reborn-

En ese instante Tsuna y los demás se dan vuelta al oírlos nombrar y al verlos empiezan a gritar alegres mientras corrían a abrazarlos.

-Familia...-Murmura Gokudera mientras abrazaba a Bianchi quien fue la primera en llegar a él, seguida de los demás que hacían lo mismo con él y Yamamoto-

Se había equivocado Gokudera al decir que estaba solo...porque no era así...estaban sus amigos que los querían y amaban y que jamás los abandonarían...

Después de todo eran una familia…

Una familia que cada vez se agrandaba más y más…

Fin

Termino! Espero que les haya agradado/gustado/maravillado (?) … OK tal vez pido mucho xD. Pero si lo leyeron y les pareció pasable a mí me alcanza =D

Son recibidos cualquier tipo de comentarios!

Gracias por leer!

Att: S.K.S


End file.
